Feliz Cumpleaños
by fulaninadetal
Summary: Quería llevársela, hacerla suya, pero ella solo tenia 15 años; esperar era una tortura, una agonía, era peor que hasta el mismísimo inframundo. ONE-SHOT ¡Pásate! :D


**A/N:** ¡Hola! bienvenido/a, esta es la primera historia que publico desde que abandone la escritura, solía tener una cuenta donde subía Fanfics de otra serie, y después de una larga pausa de 4 años decidí regresar. Este One shot está ligado a una futura historia que haré sobre esta pareja (que es una de mis favoritas3), todavía no está en marcha ya que no me queda mucho tiempo, pero estén pendientes. ¡Gracias por pasarte por aquí! :D 3

 **Inuyasha es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

 **Feliz cumpleaños.**

 _ **One shot**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

La luz imponente del sol atravesaba los troncos penetrando el bosque de la época feudal, Rin con 15 años, se encontraba impaciente esperando bajo el cielo anaranjado al lord de las tierras del oeste.

Era su cumpleaños y por costumbre este vendría a verla con algún objeto lujoso en sus manos, no podía ocultar su emoción. Desde que estaba pequeña, sentía un amor muy grande por él, aunque nunca se lo hubiera dicho.

Tras la muerte de Naraku, habían sido muy pocas las veces que el visitaba la aldea de la anciana Kaede, mantenía ocupado con sus asuntos de lord cuidando sus tierras. Por eso, cada cumpleaños lo esperaba con ansias.

— Rin.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se percató cuando Sesshomaru llegó, dio un respingo y se volteó para verlo.

— ¡Señor Sesshomaru!, ¡tiempo sin verlo!, ¿y el señor Jaken? - Dijo buscando por los alrededores al fiel sirviente de su amo.

— Lo envié a las tierras del sur, ten. - Extendió su brazo y le entrego un kimono.

— ¡Es hermoso! - vio el color naranja de este y quedó fascinada con las mariposas que lo decoraban, no pudo evitar emitir una amplia sonrisa- ¡muchas gracias amo!- se puso en puntillas hasta quedar cerca del rostro del lord, y plantó un beso en su mejilla derecha, Sesshomaru pudo sentir como su corazón se aceleraba, tenía que contenerse o perdería el control.

—Pensé que el señor Jaken vendría con usted, hace mucho que no lo veo - hizo una mueca de disgusto mientras observaba con ternura el kimono en sus manos.

—Tiene deberes por hacer. - Le mintió, Jaken no se encontraba ya que no quería escuchar sus constantes parloteos mientras él estaba con Rin, necesitaba verla, en privado — Rin.

— ¿Si amo? - podía sentir como cada partícula de su cuerpo se alborotaba con tal solo escuchar su nombre pronunciado por esos finos labios, ese hombre tenía mucho control sobre ella.

— ¿Te gusta vivir con los humanos? - se enfocó en sus ojos ámbar, esperaba un no por respuesta.

— ¡Sí!, he aprendido muchos antídotos con la anciana Kaede, ayer por ejemplo, la ayude con un parto, fue impresionante, pero creo que cada vez voy mejorando así podré servir de ayuda en unos meses a la señorita Kagome cuando dé a luz al hijo del señor Inuyasha- También quería decirle que en parte no le gustaba vivir con los humanos, ya que él no se encontraba ahí, pero la vergüenza se apoderó de ella impidiéndole pronunciar esas palabras.

— ¿Esa es tu decisión? -la fulminó con la mirada.

— ¿Cuál amo?

— ¿Quedarte a vivir en la aldea con los humanos? - quedó hipnotizado al ver como el viento bailaba un tango con su cabello, era realmente hermosa.

— ¡No!, es decir, me gusta, pero no lo he decidido, no para siempre, no si usted no está ahí - se sonrojó, no pudo controlar sus palabras.

—Ya veo, de todas formas no ha llegado el momento.

— ¿A qué momento se refiere amo? - No entendía lo que quería decir pero si sabía perfectamente que quería pasar el resto de su vida con él.

—De que tomes una decisión. - apoyó su mano fría en su rostro y sintió el calor que este desprendía.

.

.

.

Desde que Rin tenía 13 años, tuvo que alejarse de ella, su perfecto olfato se inundaba con la esencia de esta cuando estaba en sus días rojos, sabía que no podía quedarse ahí, por eso evitaba estar a los alrededores ya que su naturaleza demandaba reproducción. La espera era una agonía.

Él nunca quiso dejarla en aquella aldea, pero también entendía que el proceso de crecimiento de los humanos era distinto, no podía marcarla como su compañera y no podía poseerla ya que su cuerpo no se había desarrollado lo suficiente como para soportar sus embestidas, tampoco quería lastimarla. Tenía que ser paciente.

Él era un Daiyoukai, un siglo para el no significaba nada, pero cuando se trataba de Rin, cada segundo lo valía, y cada uno lo consumía lentamente.

Rin sintió las orbes doradas entrar en lo más profundo de su alma, quería besarlo, gritarle que lo amaba y que para ella ya había llegado el momento, pero temía la reacción de este. Estaba en el dilema de Hamlet, ser o no ser, besar o no a ese youkai, se maldecía por ser cobarde.

—Mi decisión siempre será usted, Sesshomaru sama- se sonrojó y le dedicó una mirada segura al lord mientras apoyaba su mano en la de este, bajo su vista y se enfocó en sus labios, sentía que estos suplicaban por ser tocados , él era un imán y ella el metal, la ley de atracción pedía a gritos esa unión.

Finalmente ella decidió ser, sacó fuerzas de donde no creía que las tenía, agarro el rostro del lord y plantó un beso en sus labios, tenía el corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

Sesshomaru se sorprendió por un momento, ¿desde cuándo Rin era tan versátil?, ¿le estaba otorgando su valioso primer beso?, no entendía, solo sabía que este no era un caso que había que entender, sino más bien de dejarse ir; Así que la agarro de la cintura y acerco su pequeño cuerpo hacia él , podía oler la excitación que su aroma desprendía, bajó hasta alcanzar el barranco de su delgado cuello dando pequeños mordiscos, sentía como su miembro palpitaba, no aguantaba, quería poseerla ahí, ya mismo, pero se detuvo.

— Rin.

— ¡lo siento mucho amo, no sé porque hice eso! -estaba apenada, no podía si quiera mirarlo a los ojos, ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser tan impulsiva?!

—Rin.

— Discúlpeme si lo molestó, yo...- sintió la mano fría del lord posarse en su mentón mientras elevaba su rostro para enfrentarlo.

— Rin, hay muchas cosas que me gustaría hacerte, pero hay que esperar, ya habrá tiempo para el desenfreno- nuevamente la besó, sentía el calor que desprendían sus mejillas, pero esta vez quiso que sus labios bailaran a un compás más lento, ella le respondió el beso, él tomaba el control, ella se dejaba llevar hasta que él rompió el beso.

— Feliz cumpleaños.

* * *

¡Gracias por llegar hasta acá! :D

Si te gusto, me encantaría que me lo hicieras saber. Deja el reviewsito 3

¡Hasta la próxima!

 _Con amor,_

— _Fulanina de tal._


End file.
